1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for submarine launched missiles and, more specifically, to a capsule for releasably retaining a missile, the capsule being adapted for disposition in a submarine launch tube and adapted to house the missile until launch thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a capsule for retention of a missile, the capsule being adapted for disposition in a submarine launch tube. The capsule wall is made up of a composite of layers of graphite and glass fiber bonded with an epoxy resin. The layers, at their ends, abut titanium flanges. Urethane pads are adhesively bound to the outermost layer of glass fibers which forms the outer-skin of the capsule.
Experience has shown that contact between the graphite layers and the titanium flanges creates galvanic reaction within the composite wall. The reaction produces NaOH, and/or moisture and oxygen, which leaches out of the composite and deteriorates the adhesive bond between the urethane pads and the composite capsule, resulting in bond failures.
There is thus a need for a structure for preventing the NaOH and moisture and oxygen from contacting the adhesive layer binding the urethane pads to the capsule outer skin.